


A Lesson Well Learnt

by Fortress



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Itachi, Barely Legal, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hyuuga Neji, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Drunk Sex, Hangover, Implied Naruto is rough, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Slight OOC, Top Gaara (Naruto), Top Uzumaki Naruto, Underage Drinking, blackout drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortress/pseuds/Fortress
Summary: Itachi is woken in the middle of the night by a call from his friend telling him his underage'd baby brother is drunk, at a club  and dancing on top of a bar. Well, if his brother wants to act like an adult and drink, he may as well get the full adult experience, drunk sex and all.
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	A Lesson Well Learnt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Naruto characters, nor do I gain any money from writing this Fanfiction.
> 
> Hello again and welcome back to another one of my stories. I decided to start finishing some of my half baked and half done one-shots and other full on stories so I dragged this one out of my archives and completed it.
> 
> This is a one-shot so please don't ask me to continue writing it (I learnt my lesson from one of my previous stories where I wrote a one-shot and people asked me to continue while not having any real direction to take it and it ended shit.)
> 
> This is un-beta'ed so if you find any major issues feel free to message me.
> 
> If you're here you're kool with Yaoi, so I shouldn't really need to warn people that this is a gay Fanfiction -_-'

The echo of a phone rang out through the dark room, it’s screen lighting up the room, disturbing the sleeping figure. Hands fumbled as they found the phone and grumbled at the name that flashed on it brightly, “This had better be good Naruto.” Growled the raven, looking over at the clock on his bedside table reading just after midnight.

“Hey Itachi, did I wake you?” Yelled the voice on the other end, over the drumming music echoing through the phone.

“Hn, what do you think?”

“Don’t say that, you sound like that brat brother of yours, speaking of the brat where is he?”

“Staying at his friend’s place, why?”

“Which friend might I ask?”

Itachi sighed, “Neji’s I think.”

The raven heard as Naruto yelled out to someone close by, “Hey Hinata, where’s your cousin  _ meant _ to be tonight?”

“Sasuke’s.” he heard the girl yell back. 

“Hear that Tachi?” the blond laughed. “So with that knowledge, you’ll never guess where they’re meant to be and where they actually are.”

Itachi sat up in his bed and roared, “Where is he?!”

“Currently, dancing on top of the bar at Leaf 7.”

“WHAT!?!?!?!” Itachi screamed into the phone. Leaf 7 was the hottest gay bar in town and some how his  _ underaged _ brother had gotten in.

“Check your wallet.” Naruto said as if hearing his question.

The older raven jumped from his bed and made straight for his wallet. Sure enough his ID was missing. “The little fucking vixen stole my ID!” he bit out, throwing his wallet across the room. Itachi pondered for a moment before an evil grin spread across his face, “Fine,  _ fine _ , if my baby brother wants to act like an adult then I want you to  _ treat _ him like an adult.”

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked, fear evident in his voice.

“What happens to cute, young, drunk twinks at  _ gay _ bars?” Itachi purred out.

Naruto gulped, “They get taken advantage of.”

“Well then, I leave him in your hands.” the older raven smirked. 

“Itachi, you know what you’re saying right?” Naruto asked cautiously. 

“Of course I do. Make him understand what it truly means to be an  _ adult _ .” Itachi grinned

“Are you sure?” Naruto asked again.

“Naruto, I’ve seen how you lust after my brother and don’t say you don’t because I’ve  _ seen _ it. So for tonight since he got himself into this mess, he’s yours, do whatever you like to him.” As an afterthought Itachi added, “I’ll pick him up from yours some time tomorrow.”

“K.” Was all Naruto got to say before the older raven hung up.

Itachi grinned evilly as he climbed back into bed knowing all too well on a  _ personal  _ level what Naruto was going to do to his baby brother.

* * *

Naruto looked back at the younger raven dancing on top of the bar. In the time that he was on the phone said raven had begun taking off his clothes. Turning back to the group he moved up beside Hinata, “Itachi told me to punish his brother, want me to get someone to punish Neji too?” He asked with a smirk.

Hinata nodded, her eyes never leaving the two underaged,  _ drunk _ idiots dancing on top of the bar.

“You can pick him up from mine then.” with that he called over to the red head of the group, “Garra, want to have some fun?” he grinned wickedly.

Garra nodded and stood up.

Naruto called over the rest of his group and explained the situation to them and his plan, with a nod they all agreed to help him get the two minors out without interruption. 

Quickly the group pushed there to the front of the crowd of cheering drunks and made a semicircle around the front of the two dancing teens stopping anyone from interfering with what they were about to do. Naruto and Gaara each reached up grabbing one of the teens around their legs hoisting them up into the air before turning them around away from the bar and sliding them down the fronts of their bodies to rest on the floor.

Naruto grinned wickedly as he looked down at the intoxicated teen in his arms. Sasuke was wearing clothes so tight and revealing that they left little to the imagination. Leaning down to the teen in his arms, he purred into his ear, “I have more alcohol back at mine, so how about you and I get out of here?” Naruto offered. ‘May as well make the hangover worth it.’ he added in his head.

Sasuke visibly shivered as Naruto’s lips brushed the raven’s ear with each word. 

Nodding the drunk teen swayed with the effort, “You look soooooo much like one of my brother’s hot friends.” He slurred out.

Naruto chuckled, this was too good to be true. Sasuke was so drunk that he had no idea who he was talking to. Looking over at Gaara he saw the other was ready to leave.

With a nod they began to steer the boys out of the club all the while encircled by their friends preventing anyone from stopping them. Once out the door Naruto and Gaara waved at the others as they went back into the club to enjoy the rest of their night. 

“Shall we?”

Garra nodded again, “See you back at the apartment.” He said as he ushered Neji to his car, while Naruto took Sasuke to his own. 

When they got to the blonds car he opened the passenger side and pushed the raven in, making sure to put the child lock on the door so the drunktard couldn’t open it while he was driving. After getting in the driver’s side he quickly started the engine, threw the car into gear and sped out of the parking lot.

The blond could feel Sasuke’s eyes on him as he drove and with a quick glance confirmed it. Turning back to the road he was surprised when a hand snaked its way over the top of his thigh and quickly slid down to cup his already growing erection, giving it a quick, hard grope. A throaty moan slipped from his lips as he gripped the steering wheel turning his knuckles white and struggled desperately to not shut his eyes. 

“My name’s Sasuke, what’s yours?” The raven asked as he continued to slowly rub circles into the blonds crutch. 

Hissing out his next moan and thrusting up into the abusive hand grabbing him Naruto practically screamed in his head. ‘Fuck, the brats so drunk he doesn’t even know who I am!’ 

“I can be anyone you want me to be.” he breathed out heavily. 

“And if I asked you to be one of my brother’s friends, would you?” Sasuke whispered into his ear, slowly licking up the shell. 

“Tell me who and I will see what I can do.” 

“His name is Naruto, and I have wanted him to  _ fuck me _ for years.” he bit Naruto’s ear making his head fall back and his eyes close as he desperately stopped himself from cumming.

‘Fuck this!’ Naruto thought as he quickly focused on the road and put his street racing to good use. He sped up and drifted around the next bend and the one that followed that all the way back to his apartment, where he screeched to a stop in front of the roller doors and practically punched in the code to make the barrier rise. 

After what felt like an eternity the door was finally raised enough to slip under. He made quick work of parking before getting out and making his way around to the other side of the car. He barely had the door open before Sasuke pushed it all the way, jumped out and wrapped his arms around blonds neck. 

“So I still get to drink more right?” Sasuke whispered.

“As much as you like.” Naruto laughed. 

The screech of tires had the blond looking up and moving out of the way just in time to see Gaara pull into the pack next to him. 

“About time you got here.” the blond laughed pulling Sasuke flush against him. 

“The brat thought it would be funny to start giving me head while I drove.” Gaara grunted, walking around to the passenger side and retching the door open. 

Naruto laughed again as he started up the stairs. “Let’s get these two up stairs before they try and do more.” 

They led the pair up to their apartment where they gave them more to drink and after an hour the boys were well on their way to having spectacular hangovers. 

“Hey now, you can't be fallin asleep just yet.” Naruto whispered to Sasuke who was snuggling into his side, “Not when the real fun has yet to start.”

“Hm?” Sasuke mumbled, lolling his head into Naruto's shoulder.

“Didn't you want me to be that guy you liked?”

“Yeah.” Sasuke whispered as he lazily straddled the blonds lap.

“Why don’t you tell me about him?” Naruto whispered into Sasuke’s ear before biting it, receiving a choked moan in return.

“He’s, he’s…. hot,” Sasuke stuttered as Naruto wrapped his arms around the lilith waist in front of him and ground up into him.

“And?” he breathed against Sasuke’s neck. “ What’s hot about him?”

“Everything!” the raven moaned. “His hard body, his tanned skin, his ocean eyes, his golden hair…. His…. His….” Sasuke rambled.

“Okay, okay” Naruto smirked. “I get it, you want him. Let me give him to you.”

“Please?” Sasuke begged as Naruto drew him into a deep kiss and his hands began to roam under the ravens crop top.

“Can you guys at least make it to the bedroom before you undress?” came Gaara’s annoyed voice.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto directed Sasuke’s mouth to his neck while he smirked over the top of the raven at the redhead who had Neji on the floor between his legs, trying desperately to unzip his pants, “Says you, Neji looks like he’s getting desperate for your cock.”

“Fuck you.” Gaara growled back as he stood and unceremoniously pulled the brunette up to his feet before dragging him to his bedroom.

Chuckling, Naruto turned back to the raven in his lap and purred, “How about we move somewhere more comfortable?”

With an excited nod Sasuke stood only to sway and lose his footing, falling into Naruto’s waiting arms. 

“I got you.” Naruto whispered as he hoisted the raven up by the thighs, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist as he carried him to his room. 

After kicking the door shut behind him Sasuke slid down Naruto’s front and pushed him up against the closest wall.

Before the blond could get a word in, Sasuke dropped to his knees and began to undo his pants, fumbling slightly with the belt and button before he dragged the zipper down by his teeth. “You don’t have to do that you know.” Naruto hissed as his cock was freed from the confinements of his boxes. 

Sasuke stroked him a couple of times before answering, “But I want to. I’ve always wanted Naruto’s cock in my mouth. Didn’t you promise to be him for me?” 

“Fine, you win.” He dragged a hand through his hair, “Do whatever you like to me.” With that Sasuke took all of the blonds length into his mouth at once, catching the blond off guard and almost shooting his load down the back of the ravens throat. “Easy.” Naruto whispered, petting Sasuke on the head.

Sasuke slowed down and began to suck lightly on the tip as his hands began to stroke the base of the blond and fondle his balls. 

Naruto’s head fell back against the wall and his eyes slipped shut, if this continued he’d loose control and face fuck the ppor raven before he even got to plung balls deep into his ass. Gritting his teeth the blond fisted the ravens hair and begrudgingly pulled him off his cock. 

With a pop Sasuke was pulled off with a whimper, “Was I not good enough Naru?” 

“No, you were too good.” Naruto crouched down stroking Sasuke’s face, “If you continued I wouldn’t be able to fuck you like you wanted.” he smirked.

“You don’t mind if I call you Naru?” Sasuke blushed. 

“Of course not,” the blond lent forward and kissed Sasuke deeply, “Now let’s get the main show started.” he grinned widely. 

* * *

Everything hurt!

That was the first thing Sasuke thought when he woke up. His head was pounding like someone was smashing their fists against it, his back and ass ached like he had been fucked hard and his mouth tasted like someone had a party in it and everyone threw up. 

Swallowing hard the raven opened his eyes to a dark room and tried to move, only to feel shooting pain travel up his back from his backside. His arm covered his eyes as he took a deep breath trying to swallow past the pain.

Kicking off the blanket the next thing he noticed was his lack of clothes and what distinctly looked like dried cum all over him. ‘Fuck.’ he thought as he stared down at the evidance of last nights ecarpades and the obvious confirmation that he had most definitely had sex last night, not that the pain in his ass didn’t tell him to begin with. 

Looking around he had no idea where he was or whom he had slept with and another thing…. he was so fucked when his brother found out. Sitting up the pain shot upwards again and this time his stomach went with it. Covering his mouth he launched himself out of the bed, then out of the room, down the hall and into the bathroom where he brought up the contents of his stomach. 

Several minutes went by of his stomach evacuating its contents before he felt a hand touch his back. Flinching he slowly turned around to find a naked Neji looking just a s green as he did a few moments ago and the evidence of the same scenario as his own. Quickly flushing he moved out of the way in time for the brunette to bring up his own stomach’s contents. 

After finding a small face washer Sasuke did his best to clean himself up with a sink bath and rinse out his mouth using some mouthwash he found in the mirrored cabinet. When Neji was done he silently followed suit, cleaning himself up as best he could too. 

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Neji whispered.

Sasuke shook his head, regretting it immediately. “No.” he swallowed hard. 

“Do you know where we are?” Neji asked, taking a deep breath. 

“No and I don’t know where my phone or wallet is either.” Sasuke whispered. 

“I think drinking that much last night was a bad idea.” the brunette said as he lent against the bench and rubbed a hand over his face. 

“Agreed.” the raven slowly nodded. 

“We should borrow some decent clothes, find our shit and sneak out of here before  _ they _ notice us.” Neji worried his lip between his teeth. “Do you think we could get someone to pick us up?” 

“Let’s get out of here first, then we can worry about how we’re getting home.” nodding Sasuke stuck his head out of the bathroom, noticing the muffled voices coming from the opposite way of the bedroom he first came out of. “Meet back here in a few minutes.” he whispered. 

Sneaking out Sasuke made his way back to the room he came from and found his clothes haphazardly strewn around but still his phone and wallet were missing. After dressing and stealing a t-shirt he found to better cover himself up he crept back out to the hallway and waited for Neji. 

After a few more moments the brunette silently emerged from another room dressed in his own clothes and a stolen shirt as well. Nodding at each other they crept down the hall towards the muffled voices. 

Holding position out of sight, Neji whispered, “How are we meant to get past them?”

Before Sasuke could answer, the sound of a flushing toilet came from the bathroom behind them making them look at each other with horror. 

Slowly the door opened revealing the last person they ever wanted to see after bender. 

“Finally awake?” Kisame grinned down at them with his un-naturally shark-like teeth. “Why not come say hi to everyone.” he laughed as he grabbed each of them by a shoulder and steered them out into an open plan kitchen dining room. “Look who’s finally awake.” he said, getting everyone’s attention.

The pair looked on in horror at everyone in the room, all Sasuke’s brothers and Neji’s cousins’ friends were there, but their eyes settled on Hinata and Itachi who were sitting calmly at a four seater table drinking coffee. 

Itachi looked up at Sasuke with an unreadable look. “How was your night?” he asked cryptically.

Biting his lip Sasuke looked away, his head was pounding, his stomach was lurching  _ again  _ and his ass hurt like a bitch, but he couldn’t tell his brother any of that without giving away what he had done. “Fine.” he settled on.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” the older raven screeched as he stood and stormed over to the younger raven, “You  _ stole _ my ID, drank underaged and worse, got so drunk you blacked out! If it hadn’t been  _ my  _ friends that found you, you could have been raped or worse, killed.” by the end Itachi was breathing heavily. 

“Give him a break Tachi, let the boy live a little and have some fun, and we did have lots of  _ fun  _ last night, didn’t we.” Kisame whispered as he licked the shell of Sasuke’s ear, making the raven shiver and his skin crawl as hands snaked around his body, one wrapping around his chest beginning to fondle one of his nipples while the other one wound down to his crouch giving it a hard squeeze. 

Sasuke’s hands shot up and covered his mouth, desperately trying to hold the bile in his empty stomach down as his eyes screwed shut.

“Enough Kisame.” Itachi hissed making the other let go of the younger raven instantly. “Have you learnt your lesson?” he growled down at the younger raven. 

“Yes…” Sasuke whimpered as his legs gave out under him and he crumpled to the floor. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry….” he whispered on repeat as tears began to stream down his face at the realization that he had  _ slept _ with  _ Kisame _ , this made his stomach lurch again as flashes of night before came back to him. Strong hands caressing him all over, him moaning and begging for more, asking the other if he could call him Naru, crying out Naru’s name as he came again and again. 

“That’s enough!” Growled someone further in the room. Opening his eyes and looking up Sasuke saw the cause of all his wet dreams looking furious as he stormed over. “Don’t touch him!” Warm arms enveloped him making him calm down instantly. 

“You shouldn’t be touching him either.” Itachi sighed as he sat back down at the table. 

“You gave him to me last night, so deal with it.” Naruto growled back pulling Sasuke against his chest. 

“For last night  _ only _ , he is still underaged.” Itachi replied, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“So when he’s legal in a few months I can have him?” the blond smiled. 

“We will see.” the older raven looked away. 

Sasuke’s mind went into overdrive at hearing what the older pair were talking about, “Wait….” he said, pushing slightly away so he could look up at the blond. “I… I…. I slept with you last night, n… not Kisame?” 

That bright grin turned to him and beamed, “Yep, and you were so drunk you didn’t even know it was me fucking you when you asked to call me Naru.” he laughed rubbing his nose against Sasuke’s. 

Blood pooled straight to his groin at the thought of his fantasy fucking him, then embarrassment clouded his face turning it red as he realized he couldn’t even remember it and worse he had confessed to wanting to be fucked by his brother’s friend and even asked Naruto if he could call him Naru.

Burying his face into Naruto’s chest he whined, “Why didn’t you say something?” 

“You were so far gone it wouldn’t have mattered if I did.” Naruto laughed drawing Sasuke into a tight hug. 

“If…. If this isn’t Kisame’s place and it was Naruto had sex with Sasuke…. Who had sex with me?” Naji asked quietly as Sasuke peeked out. 

“I did.” Came Gaara’s flat voice as he appeared out of nowhere and wrapped himself around the brunette, making Neji melt into his arms. “Although next time we play, I’d prefer if you were sober.” 

“I second that.” Naruto laughed. 

“The both of you can wait till they’re legal to play again.” Hinata said authoritatively as she placed her coffee cup down, glaring at Naruto and Gaara.

“Let the boys play,” Kiba laughed as he wrapped himself around Hinata, “None of us were legal when we started doing it.” 

“Here here.” Naruto nodded. “I agree.”

“Well I disagree and my word is final.” Itachi said with an air of finality. 

“Whatever you say Itachi.” Naruto rolled his eyes before whispering to Sasuke with a smirk, “Keep the week after your birthday clear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me for another one of my random stories. 
> 
> More stories will slowly be uploaded as I finish them. (Remember I have a full time job and a child so it will be slow.)
> 
> Your Comments and Kudos welcome.


End file.
